


A bandit's end and rebirth

by FullOfPain



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Murder, Suicide, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfPain/pseuds/FullOfPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please comment on my work so I can feel inspired again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtisticallyInsightful1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/gifts).



Michael was sitting on a bench in the middle of North Yankton. He was so fuckin’ tired. Tired of running away. Tired of robbing. Tired of killing people. A loud moan escaped his mouth. Michael started to search a cigarette in his trousers pockets and finally found one. “Where is that fuckin’ lighter?” He sighed and continued starring into the empty darkness. 

“May I help you with that fire problem?” said a man about Michael’s age with a moustache and brown eyes and equally colored hair. 

“Man! I nearly got a coronary! Where did you come from?” Michael shouted. 

“I’m sorry; I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to help.” the other man said. 

“Yeah. I know. I know. Give me your lighter then.” Michael said in a more calm way. 

The other man took his lighter from his jacket pocket and inflamed it. Michael slightly turned his head and put the cigarette into his mouth so the other man could help him light it. 

After it the stranger sat down beside him. 

They both remained silent until Michael finished his cigarette. 

“So. Tell me. What are you doing out here? In the middle of this cold night?” the man asked starring at Michael. 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Michael replied not looking back, resting his head on his hands. 

“I am Dave.” The stranger said, reaching out for a handshake. 

“Yeah. Whatever. I am Michael. Fucking Michael. God, I hate myself.” Michael replied regretting it immediately. 

“If you were more positive, you would tend to like yourself a little more.” Dave replied smiling at Michael. 

Michael turned his head and stared the smile. The man looked friendly. Michael had never seen a guy before and thought he looked like that. He wasn’t even sure if a man could look friendly. It felt strange to look in the other man’s eyes without him looking away. 

“Come on. Let’s go somewhere warmer. Let’s have a drink together.” Michael said and was not sure what he did. He had lost control of his life long before. 

Dave nodded and Michael continued to stand up and led the way to a little hotel in North Yankton. 

A bit later they arrived at the hotel bar and ordered two beer. 

“Michael, tell me about yourself. What is the matter with all that hate in you.” Dave asked with a soft voice and Michael could not help himself about feeling comforted in a strange way. 

“Seriously? I fucked up in every fucking way. I have two children with a stripper and… you know… my job ain’t the best in the world. I am not some kind of mechanic… You know? All about not getting killed… I am a bank robber, a thief. A fuckin’ lie…” Michael sighed. 

“We’ll that is a story. Wow.” Dave said without any excitement and shrugged his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows and drank from his beer bottle. 

“You are a strange man, Dave. Going to a motel with a stranger. Having drinks. Not normal.”, Michael mumbled. 

“Making friends. Isn’t that obvious?”, Dave said and smiled again. 

Michael didn’t even think for one second before answering:” You. I don’t really know why. But I like you.” 

Dave did not stop smiling and again drank some of his beer. 

“I need friends. You know. I only got one friend. And I am scared he is going to rip my heart out of my chest while I’m still alive. He is a hell of a man. Freakin’ hell in person- the devil himself. And somehow you seem more than okay to me. I feel like trusting you.” The robber said and gave Dave a smile back. 

Strange situation. Both man sat there for a while, looking at each other. Smiling. Michael felt different. He could not describe his thoughts or even explain them. Too strange. 

After a while Dave looked at his golden wristwatch and said: “We’ll friend… It’s time to go home, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, about fuckin’ time. Want to have my number? Then we can have another beer soon.” Michael suggested and slightly blushed. “Damn, I feel like a stupid teenager, I don’t even know why.” He thought and searched for a piece of paper in his jacket. Dave handed him a pen and just smiled. Again. Why? Michael wrote his number on the piece of paper and the two man separated. 

The next morning. Dave was already back at his desk in the police department. His face rested in his palms, elbows on the table. “This will be the hardest job of my life.” He said to himself. He lifted his head and no rested his chin in his hands. The expression on his face suggested that something deeply troubled him. His thoughts were interrupted as his boss entered his office: “Good morning, Dave. I heard you are still working on that Townley-case. How is it going?” 

“I am doing what I am doing. This is going to work up. All I need is some time.” Dave said in a tired way. 

“I am counting on you. I know you love your career. So just don’t mess this up, okay?” his boss said, nodded and walked out. 

“As if it were that easy..”, Dave said and hid his face in his palms again. 

Michael stood in the kitchen and look at his reflection in the icy window: “How the fuck am I going to be able to leave this icy hell? How the fuck am I supposed to get things together?” he said angrily and punched his fist into the wall. The pain was intense but all he did was giving the wall an angry look. 

“Mikey! Buddy!”, he heard from behind and he knew it was his crazy best friend. 

“T? The hell? What do you want?” He said still in a shock from Trevor’s sudden appearance out of nowhere. 

“Weee neeed aaa neeeew scoooooore!” Trevor sad with a lot of hate in his voice but smiled at Michael. 

“I can’t. I have a family now.” Michael calmly explained. 

“Nah. Family needs food and shelter. Costs money. Y’know?” T explained. 

“I will figure something out, alright? Would you please leave know? Mandy will be back soon with the children. You know what she told you?!” M said and sighed. 

“You will never learn what friendship means sugartitts!” Tevor said shrugged his shoulders and left. 

In the same moment Michael’s phone rang and he could not see who was calling: “Who is this?” 

“Dave. Your new buddy. Remember me?” a man said and Michael recognized his voice. 

“Of course! How could I not?” Michael answered and again felt stupid and if he was talking to a woman. 

“I’d like to see you. Spend some time to become better friends!” Dave said. 

“Of course, come to my house.” Michael said and gave Dave his address and hung up. 

Amanda was opening the door, one of the children on each of her hands. “Hey sweetheart, good to see you!” she said and smiled at Michael. 

“A friend is coming to visit.” Michael said still slightly blushed because of embaressment from the phone call before. 

Armanda’s mood turned immediately and she screamed at Michael: “No! Just no! Me and the children are leaving. Not your friends.” She turned around and left with Tracey and Jimmy. “Good” the husband said and smiled. 


	2. Love and lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to be sexy. Still improving my sex scene writing.

Dave was on his way to Michael’s house and did not really know how to handle the situation. Sweat was dripping from his forehead even though it was icy outside.

Bring down the great robber? The heist man? He didn’t tell his boss that he finally had found him. He just couldn’t. Had to handle things. His thoughts stopped as he reached the driveway of the small mostly wooden house. 

“Act cool, Dave. Ice cold.” He told himself as his heart was pounding. 

Michael was waiting inside the house. Just sitting there. No move. Just staring. The bell rang and he rushed to the door. “Come in and feel at home my friend.” Michael said and smiled. A powerful smile he had not made in a while. Maybe it was the brightest smile in his whole life. 

Dave returned the smile with an even brighter one. 

Both men had strange feelings. Michael had had some doubts before. Damn, how sick this was. When he met Trevor under that bridge... Sometimes Michael felt strange. He was not even able to understand this thing just one bit. And he was able to defeat whatever it was with Mandy. And maybe, just maybe some other stripper girls. 

Michael led the other man to the living room and asked if he wanted a coffee or something. 

“Coffee just sounds fine!” his guest replied.”

“Then I’ll go and cook some coffee for us! How about we watch this movie together. There is one nice up in a few minutes.”Michal said. 

Dave nodded and said: “Sounds good, I love old movies.” 

Michael turned on the TV; he had already chosen the right channel before. He then turned into the kitchen, noticing that his face had turned red again. “Man...” he mumbled as he waited for the coffee to be ready. The he grabbed the two cups and hurried back to his guest. 

Policeman Norton could have searched for something. Could. But he didn’t. Sat there. Staring at the door, waiting for the bank robber’s return. 

Michael sat down beside Dave. Close. So close their legs touched. The other man did not back off and was handed his cup of coffee. 

They barely knew each other. Michael had no idea the other man was sent to hunt him down. But the tension between them was intense. They looked each other in the eyes and to break the silence Michael said: “ So. Dave, what do you like apart from creeping on people at night?” 

Dave started laughing. He liked Michael’s cynic questions and comments. He liked Michael. Dave hated the loveless relationship with his wife. His career had become the center of his life and he wasn’t really happy about that. There was nothing sane about it but he felt damn good near Michael. How could he bring him to prison? There was a lot of guilt in him even if he had not started to do his job yet. For the moment he put this bad thoughts far away. 

Dave did not answer and so both men sat together watching the movie as if they had known each other for decades. M finally lost control of his right hand. It wandered closer and closer to his new friends left leg. The policemen’s left hand lied on his left leg and he pretended to concentrate on the movie. Slowly Michael began to touch the other man reaching for his hand like a stupid teenager. As he waited to be slapped in the face something different happened. Dave grabbed his hand and held it as firmly as he could. 

First time- real feelings. Bisexuality. Michael’s brain went crazy but his longings were stronger the anything. With his free hand he grabbed the back of Dave’s head while turning his face into the other guy’s direction. M pulled D so close that their mouths touched. It was a hard touch and it did not take long for their tongues to meet in a passionate kiss. They both held the other man’s back. Held each other tight. This was clearly not about sex. This was about love. Love at first sight. 

Both man were so aroused that they could hardly hide it. Michael liked the feeling of Dave’s moustache on his lips. It tickled in a very nice way. He would never have believed it was so damn good to kiss a guy. 

“My wife is pissed. She will not be back soon. Let’s go to the bedroom!” Michael groaned. 

“Yeah. I’d like that a lot…” Dave moaned back and thought about telling him. He was hoping so bad not to lose Michael’s trust. But he could not ruin the best moment of his entire life. 

Together- holding hands like a pair of teenagers they went into Michael’s bed room and laid down on the soft bed. Michael pushed Dave so he laid on his back. The he helped him out of his flannel shirt and the black t-shirt underneath. It felt so good to touch the naked skin under all this disturbing clothes. Michael smelled Dave’s skin. He touched it and then got rid of his own clothes. Threw them no matter where. Rested his chest on the other man’s and started to bite his neck. They touched each other everywhere. Moaning and groaning all the time. D was so hard he felt like he would come any minute now. Just from the touches the kisses.” 

Lost in Lust and love Michael said: “ D, I want your dick. Right now!” And started opening the other’s pants. Before removing his briefs he removed his own trousers. 

“Michael- what the hell. God damn it. This is…” Dave said as he saw Michael’s erection and felt like he was falling unconscious every minute. “I wanna suck you!” he added with a giant lustful groan. 

“I’m going first!” was the ultimate answer to his wish. Michael removed D’s briefs and touched his hard penis with his hands and his tongue. “You are so hot, I love it”, he groaned somewhere in between. He soon felt D’s cock deep inside his mouth and Dave seemed to like his tongue al lot because he could not hold it anymore. “Oh Mikey”, he mourned feeling maybe the best and most intense orgasm in his whole life. 

“No it’s my turn”, D said in a calm and happy way. Now he was the one pushing M on the bed and starting to lick his penis intensively. Michael wondered where Dave’s hands where wandering. He felt them coming close to his ass clenching the cheeks. And then D’s fingers found a way inside him while he was still licking. It was not like he had never had a finger stuck into his asshole, girls had done it before and he always had liked it a lot. But now it was different. Felt nothing but right. So damn right.. But this was not the only thin D was doing for him. With closed eyes Michael felt that his cock left Dave’s warm and wet mouth and the felt a tongue touching his butthole. He groaned trapped in lust, trapped in fire of passion. “Please, I wanna cum in your mouth. I want you to swallow!” he begged and Michael’s wishes were fulfilled. 

After this exhausting and exciting experience they both lied down on the bed holding each other’s hand. Shortly before falling asleep M covered them with the same blanket. Like teenager’s in love. Again. 


	3. A solution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious with M's retirement...

When M woke up he stretched and with his hand searched for the other man beside him. He was gone. Another thought struck him like lightening: “Mandy? Are you back?” 

Thank god no one responded. Michael let out a heavy breath of relief. But where had Dave gone? “Davey?” he asked loudly and heard someone was in the shower. M was very happy that the other one hadn’t left. He stood up, put one his briefs and walked into the bathroom. 

He observed the other man in the shower. Water running down from his head over his muscular body, down his hips and his thin but also trained legs. “Soooo…”he said to him, “what was that? I think.. Oh yeah I think it was amazing.” M blushed and waited for a reaction. 

For am moment - that seemed like an eternity for Michael- Dave did not respond. Finally he said: “Won’t you come join me? Wash all that filth of you? Nice filth. Dirty but good.” The other man responded. The house owner hesitated to leave his briefs behind and step into the shower. 

Dave had woken up earlier this morning. The first thing he did was rolling over in M’s direction. Looking at him. Falling in love? Really? With a guy? A criminal guy he had to put down? He was definitely fucked. Totally screwed. What was he supposed to do? The only thing he did was touching Michael’s cheek carefully. He did not want to wake the other one up. Stroking. Very carefully. Looking at him. And starting to think about their cop and criminal problem. He decided to take a shower for better chance of finding a way out of this misery. 

When Michael stood in the shower both man looked into each other’s eyes. Michael reached for Dave’s cheek and touched it softly:” This is so strange for me and I hope you don’t get it wrong. I cannot imagine loosing you. Even if have not known each other for long. You matter to me, Davey.” 

“Strange. But also not strange… I think I feel similar things… And…” Dave did not finish his answer and leaned in for a kiss instead. It was an intense kiss. Full of love. They had clearly been victims of love at first sight. 

After am longer shower together, Dave finally put on his clothes and said he had to leave. Of course he did not leave without a goodbye-kiss on Michael’s blushed cheek. 

Back in his car he started to freak out. He needed a plan. For Michael to be save and not in prison. And he needed a way to tell Michael about his secret without loosing the other one’s trust. 

Back in the office his boss talked to him again. He got angrier every day. But Dave finally figured it out. As soon as possible he was going to work things out with Michael. 

Michael was sitting in the kitchen smoking when the door opened. Mandy. Of course. He had almost forgotten about her. “Michael?” she screamed, obviously still furious. 

“Listen. Babe. You do not need to be like that!” M said to his wife. 

She stood at the other side of the room. Her arms were folded as she said: “ Was ist a whore ore one of your criminal friends?” 

Michael blushed and felt a warm feeling running through his crotch. The thought of Dave had crossed his mind when Mandy had said whore. Even though he wasn’t one. The sex with him was so good. A smile formed on his face. Full of passion. 

“Michael? I know that face of you! What the hell?”, his wife woke him up again. 

He had to safe this bad situation and answered while he moved towards his wife:” Mand, you know. I love everything about you. You are the only one who means something to me.” Lying had always been easy for Michael but this time it was pretty hard. He touched the back of her hand and kissed her. She could not resist but lean into that kiss. 

“Mr. Townley, would you please bring me to the bedroom?” she asked playfully and he carried her there. How was he able to fuck her now? He tried not to think about the night before. In the end he did not want to lose her and the kids. She had often brought them to a friend of hers in the last weeks and left them there for a few days. Now again. They were alone and Michael had to fulfill his marriage duties. 

From his arms she fell into the chaotic bed and landed on her front side. She was wearing a red dress with thick thighs underneath. Her long hair was tied back to a ponytail. Michael ripped a big hole into the thighs and into her panties so he could see her naked ass. “Oh Michael, you are so passionate.”, she said. The man put his hand to her mouth and covered it so she stopped speaking. He was not violent but the message was clear. 

Fastly he put his pants down and without any preparation put his hard dick into her tight asshole. She would have screamed if his hand had not been over her mouth. Michael knew that her pain was intense but all he could really think of was Dave. Again and again he had thoughts of their experiences together striking him like lightening. He pushed his hips into Amanda until he furiously came. It was very hard not to say anything wrong. After he had finished he just got up from bed, pulled his pants up and said to Amanda who had not rolled up yet:” I am going for al walk. Maybe staying somewhere else for few days.” 

Dave was having lunch a few days later when he pulled out his phone to call Michael. 

“Townley.” The man on the other man said. 

“It’s me Dave. Come to the North Yankton Lounge. I need to see you and talk to you. You can have lunch with me, if you like.” Norton said and hoped for a positive answer. 

“Yeah. Sure. I would like to do that.” M answered and D was satisfied. 

About half an hour later they sat on a table together and Michael whispered: “ I missed you!” as he stroke Davey’s leg under the table. 

“And I missed you. Believe me, I really did.”, D answered quietly. 

With a deep sigh he added: “Look. I need to tell you something. Whatever I am going to say.. Promise me, do not just run away.” 

Michael nodded and smiled. 

“I want to help you. I wanted that from the beginning. I did not… did not plan to fall in love with you. You understand? 

The look on Michael’s face changed to a sad expression. He looked down on the table. 

“Oh no! Don’t get me wrong! I do not regret one second with you! It is just.. I am from the police. From the feds…” Dave said and buried his face into his hands. 

Michael’s eyes widened. He tried to act cool: “And what about it?” 

“I know. I fucking know. Know about every crime of yours. And we have to do something about it. I do not want to get you killed or locked up.. 

Michael’s reaction surprised him: “Do you know that feeling? Your legs. They give. You just can’t run anymore. Trevor Philips. He needs to go… Maybe if we find a way I can get into witness protection. The only condition is that I do not have to quit seeing you. I want to know more of you.” 

Michael’s trust touched Dave deep inside. He continued to tell him about his plan: “I set a score for you. You are going to do this with those buddies of yours. And Trevor Philips has to go. I looked into his files. This guy is a threat to everyone’s safety.” 

“He has to go. To die. Nothing else is going to stop him.” Michael said and traded in his best friends life. 

“For your safety. And maybe I’ll gain some glory. That could be helpful, too!” D added. 

“I am so tired. I would do anything to escape this…” M said and Dave noticed that he was fighting his tears. 

“Don’t… Just don’t. Be positive. We are going to make this… And.. When I first saw you on that bench. It was so hard to tell…” D said and sighed. 

The bank robber started laughing: “I knew. What do you take me for? But I also knew that we had a connection so I trusted you anyway. And that was clearly the right thing to do!” Michael said and smiled at Dave. 

The policeman was obviously puzzled. But then he smiled back and started to carefully explain the plan to Michael. He finished with the sentence: “It is most important that you stick to the plan. No matter what happens. You have to bring Philips and the other guys to the fake helicopter point. We will handle the problem. Don’t worry. The vest will keep you save.” 

“You. You are going to shoot me. The only person I trust. You are not going to fuck this up. I know.” M said. 

“I can’t… You matter to me!” a shocked Dave answered. 

“Davey, you can do this. I am absolutely sure! We can make it out of there together. Just get me and my family out of that.” M said and smiled again but the pain in his smile was intense. 

Dave finally agreed and both man went outside together. They hid under some fire stairs near the building to kiss each other goodbye. It was a long and warm kiss, full of passion and love. 

Michael directly started working on the heist plans. After a few days he only had one last thing to do: getting Trevor in. It was sometimes hard only to find Trevor. Taking drugs, drinking, scaring the shit out of prostitutes everywhere. Trevor had been fun to hang out and rob people with. But now Michael was somehow scared. T could hurt him or his family. Or kill him and pretend that Michael’s wife and kids were his. 

On the other hand there had always been strange feelings. Sometimes ist was electrifying to be with T. They had had parties after successful heists. A lot to drink and some drugs for T maybe. And sometimes they woke up in the same bed. Michael did not know what had happened sometimes. But he was pretty sure they never had had sex. 

He was torn from his thoughts as he heard T screaming a few blocks away. Just one scream. Silence afterwards. He headed into the scream’s direction and finally found T lying on the cold snowy ground. Face down. 

He rushed to his friend and realized that it would somehow be hard so set him up. As he reached him and rolled him around, T did not respond. “T, wake up for fuck’s sake!” M screamed at him and clapped his hand onto the other man’s cheek repeatedly. 

“Sugar titts… Haven’t seen you in a while…” Trevor mumbled and he was clearly drunk. 

“Going to bring you home. You need to sober up first. You are a mess!” M said, helped the other man and dragged him back to his car. They drove back to T’s fucked up crib. A little wooden building. Full of garbage and useless stuff. Michael was happy though because there were no strange people inside. He helped T on his bed. The other guy instantly fell asleep and Michael sat there watching him for about two hours. Michael was just to good at staring. 

Somehow he must have gotten to tired. When he woke up he was still sitting on the chair beside T’s bed but his upper body lied on the bed, his head rested on his arms. So close to Trevor’s head that he could feel his warm breath. “He is going to die. I will lose him…” Michael thought and even if he was sure that T’s death was necessary he could not help but being sad. 

He lied down closely beside Trevor and looked at him until he fell asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. What a pity I do not have a beta reader... :-( Please comment. I would be so happy. ^^


End file.
